Poor Dobe
by Lady Valtaya
Summary: Darkish PWP. SasuxNaru from the first person perspective of each. Hints of more to come and a darker future in which Sasuke's slipping further into darkness- and liking it.


_**Disclaimer**_: I, Lady Valtaya, do solemnly swear that Naruto and all of its characters are owned by the amazingly talented Masashi Kishimoto. I just love borrowing his characters to tell pervy stories.

* * *

"_Hello, Dobe." I spun around, wondering if the familiar voice that greeted me was only my sleepy mind playing tricks on me- or if he'd really returned. I knew it instantly because I missed that voice- every day, all the time. I wanted him back in my life and I would've done anything to know that this was really real._

"_Anything, huh, why don't we just see about that?"_

"_S-Sasuke? W-What are you doing here? You can't be here- they'll kill you, we aren't kids anymore!" I asked the shadow in the corner of my room, the silhouette was his, though he seemed a little taller than last time I'd seen him. He opened his eyes and I gasped, his Sharingan had changed, there were streaks of black in the pools of red now, but it was still fiercely beautiful. The world was starting to look strange to me. The whole room reversed its colors with pale gray where there had been black shadows before. I shivered, but found myself surrendering to unconsciousness…_

"Poor Dobe," I heard somewhere in the darkness. The velvety soft, deep voice was familiar- so was the mocking tone in it. "When are you going to figure out how to tell an illusion from reality?"

My head hurt, the room still looked strange with reversed shades of gray and black. I was so stiff that I could hardly move and I was cold too. I was now completely naked, and nestled against soft warmth, but I couldn't move- that was puzzling- I tried tiredly to rub my eyes, but I couldn't reach. I was tied to the bed- and the bindings were pulsing with chakra.

"S-Sasuke?" I was starting to get hard, even though I wasn't sure why. Nothing like this had ever happened to me before, but I hoped that was really his voice, because I trusted Sasuke more than anyone else- even in a situation like this.

"Yes, pet?" He prowled out of the shadows to stand in front of me, a black shadow except for his red eyes. He seemed amused, as he slid the robe off of his shoulders, and I realized he was naked too. Candles scattered around the room illuminated his beautiful body, shadows flickered and danced over the well defined muscles as he slowly came toward the bed.

"I'm not your pet! What are you doing, Teme?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" I figured that he would say that, but I wasn't sure why it was arousing me more.

He chuckled, but I noticed there was little humor in the sound- it gave me the chills, but it only made me more aroused. Whenever we sparred- or fought for that matter, Sasuke's always been the one that challenges me the most. I don't really mind it when he mocks me, because we've always been so close_-'it only makes me want to ram it back down your throat a little bit more, Teme.'_

"I heard that," Sasuke purred, looking at my growing erection. He crawled onto the bed between my legs and smirked at me. "Is this what you'd like to ram down my throat?"

'_He heard that?'_

"Yes, Dobe, those silk ropes you're all tied up with- are infused with my chakra, I can feel your thoughts. So, answer my question."

I just scowled at him blankly.

His trademark smirk was oddly intimidating because it was so mischievous. He reached out one pale hand and trailed it lightly along the seal on my stomach, following the swirl pattern lazily. I jumped, but I still couldn't move. My body seemed to have forgotten how to breathe when he touched me. I never imagined finding myself in a situation like this- and certainly never with him, but I had to admit I didn't really mind so far except that the Teme's just teasing me.

"I asked you a question, Dobe. You should answer it if you really want to know whether I'm just teasing you or not." His fingers moved lightly down my body, stroking everything _except_ my throbbing cock that was starting to ooze.

"S-Sas'ke…" I bucked my hips, tugging desperately at the silken cords, but it was no use.

"Did you forget the question already," he purred. There was too much sweetness in his tone but I ignored the sarcasm and nodded. "Well, look at me so I know you're paying attention this time. I asked you if you wanted to ram _this_ down my throat."

I watched him stroke the slit of my cock with one finger, coating both with the creamy bead and I couldn't breathe. When he sucked it slowly off of his finger I moaned, trying again to squirm free. _'I am not a toy, and two can play this game, Teme.' _

"You still haven't answered my question." He smirked; of course I want him, he's just being a jerk about it.

'_Why is he playing with me like this?'_ I growled, but he only laughed.

"Why am I playing with you? Because I can."

I wasn't sure what to say or even think about that. He's always been smarter and more clever than me, but he never gave Sakura any reason to believe she ever had a chance in hell of stealing his heart, so_… 'Why me? Why would he do this to me if he doesn't actually love me? I don't like being this vulnerable and the way he's looking at me is making me nervous.'_

"I wouldn't be here if I don't want you." His tone was reassuring but still laced with playful sweetness. "I wanted to find out what your real feelings for me are. I wanted to know why you would chase me so relentlessly for three years if you still wanted to be 'just friends' once you caught me."

"You… what?"

He nodded, looking wickedly unrepentant. "Admit it, you wouldn't have thought about me like this if I hadn't tied you to a bed and stripped you first, would you? Are you still a virgin too, oh clueless one?"

I blushed and he gave a low chuckle that reminded me of a large cat purring as he leaned down gave one of my nipples a long, sensual kiss. I moaned softly, arching my back right off of the bed, I didn't want him to stop.

"How did you manage to stay so ridiculously innocent with that crazy old pervert for a sensei anyway?"

'_I think it helped that he likes girls…' _I thought sarcastically.

He chuckled darkly at the unspoken comparison between our relationships with our latest teachers, but the anger I was expecting from him never came. "Usually I can't get you to shut up, but you're being almost annoyingly quiet right now, Dobe."

"Well maybe if I'd known ahead of time that you were going to do this I might've been more…Ooooh."

He nipped my nipple, and flicked his tongue across the tip without letting it go. I bucked hard because I need to feel him against me; if he really wants me I needed to feel it. I don't want to beg though- I felt too vulnerable like this already.

"You like that?" He purred, sucking on it again. This was making it hard to breathe and I couldn't have held still if I needed to.

"Yes! Sasuke! Please…" I whimpered, still arching my back, but this time I was giving him my throat too. He took his time settling on top of me, sitting across my hips, but he pulled the sheet up between our cocks and I growled. I wanted all of him against me, that wasn't fair.

"I've waited a long time to get your attention, so you might as well relax and enjoy it, Dobe." He pressed himself against me as he leaned down and licked the curve of my jaw. I moaned again, tipping my head back, allowing him better access. He did that growl in the back of his throat where it sounds like he's purring again and I bucked my hips hard against him.

"You're so fuckably sexy when you buck like that, but I'm not done playing with you yet." He purred, nibbling along the hollow of my throat until he found a spot just below my ear that made me shudder and arch against him. He kissed it slowly, using his lips, his tongue even his teeth to tease me before he sucked on it hard. I squirmed and almost lost it right then, between the friction of the sheet and that kiss, I was so hard I didn't think I'd ever calm down.

"SSSSasuke!" I was panting shamelessly, but he only chuckled and nibbled my ear. I bucked again.

He was still kissing my ear, so I didn't notice he'd raised his hips away from mine until he reached down to stroke the slit of my cock again. "Yes!" I gasped out, thrusting against him desperately. "Touch me…"

He started suckling my other nipple and my shameless writhing and pleading continued. Luckily, he seemed to enjoy my reactions. No matter what I did, he moved slowly and confidently.

I loved looking at him while he teased me, licking, biting and sucking at my nipple. I've always known the Teme is absurdly good looking, but I can't believe I hadn't really considered myself attracted to him until this happened. With his eyes closed and his soft pink lips playing with my nipple, he is the most exquisitely sensual creature I've ever seen. I moan when he grasps the base of my cock and I wonder what he'd look like with that beautiful mouth wrapped around it instead.

He smirked up at me, and slowly licked my nipple. "Does that mean you're finally ready to answer my question now?"

"W-What?"

"Do you want me to suck your cock- or maybe let you _ram it down my throat_?"

I just got harder- I didn't think that would've been possible. He moved his hand slowly up and down my cock and I couldn't help moaning as my whole body arched.

Still, I actually wanted a lot of things, so it was kind of hard to pick what I wanted the most. I wanted to punch his lights out for kidnapping me like this. I also wanted to kiss him and touch him everywhere like he was doing to me. I wanted him to fuck me hard- or better yet, to tie him to the bed and see how he'd like all of this before I fucked him. But I couldn't deny that I was still imagining those soft lips wrapped around my dick too… "Yesss!"

"Yes what, _Naruto_?" He asked almost innocently. I loved hearing him say my name, but I still didn't want to beg!

I scowled at him and looked away until he squeezed the base of my shaft. "Damn it! Y-Yes! I-I want you to go down on me!"

He slid lower, still smirking. "Well, I'm down, now what do you want me to do with you?"

"Teme! You know what I want…"

"Yes, I do, but I want you to say it like a man not a teenage girl, Naru-_chan_." I scowled that was low but he just smirked and leaned down, slowly stroking the vein along the underside of my cock with his tongue.

I moaned again, arching my back. He settled some of his weight across my thighs, and slipped his tongue into my belly button before lazily tracing the pattern of the seal on my stomach with kisses and playful bites. "S-Sasuke!"

He only gave me another smirk, arching one perfectly manicured dark eyebrow in silent inquiry.

"Fine… Suck me then, Teme!" I squeezed my eyes shut, looking away, praying he wasn't setting me up just to refuse. "Please! Just do it! I need you to suck my cock!"

"That wasn't so hard, was it?" Sasuke purred. His tongue stroked the slit of my cock, and I moaned loudly. I whimpered in disappointment when he didn't do anything else though...

"I thought you wanted to watch me do this." Sasuke's voice was softer than velvet and I moaned, because I'd never heard anything that arousing before. No uncertainty, no hesitation showed in his face whatsoever- he just smirked and closed his eyes and got to work.

He's nothing like the few girls I'd met and messed around with while I was away from the village training with Ero-Sennin. Sure, girls were pretty and curvy and fun to play around with and all, but they were also shy when they were naked, easily startled and needed annoying amounts of reassurance during sex. I didn't know how Jiraiya could handle it all the time. I had to hold back with those girls because a stray flicker of my chakra could kill them if I wasn't careful. Sasuke's Ki and his chakra were extraordinarily powerful too and he liked to bite, so I'm hoping sex between us will be as rough and hot as his way of seducing me has been so far.

He took his time, playing with me, lavishing kisses all over the under side of my cock, but nipped me before I could tell him to quit teasing me by being so nice. I love the way he purred when he licked the head and then gave it a long, slow kiss. I jumped, and hissed when he raked it with his teeth, but god it was worth it when he took me all the way inside his mouth.

I was right; Sasuke looks unbelievably sexy with my cock in his mouth. I tried to thrust against him, but he settled more of his weight on my hips and bobbed slowly. I was getting frustrated until I felt something slick and cold slide between my legs and start stroking my balls. I wanted to pull my legs back together, but with his hot, sexy mouth all over my cock it was too hard to think straight.

I never thought I'd willingly be with another guy- much less bottom, but with all the sensations he was giving me to enjoy I figured I'd be stupid to try to deny that I wanted him now.

I whimpered as I spread my legs for him, but Sasuke surprised me when he kept sucking me. He rubbed his fingers that were covered in some sort of cold, wet lube over my entrance in a slow circular motion without trying to penetrate me. I moaned at this gentleness; I hadn't expected it, and it felt surprisingly good to let him touch me there. He purred teasingly against my cock, when I started to writhe again.

I was hoping he'd stop teasing me and either get me off or just get on with taking me.

'_As you wish, Dobe.'_ I jumped when I heard his voice in my mind because he was still busy sucking my dick, but then I remembered he'd been reading my mind since I woke up.

I must've been ready because I really liked what he was doing because it didn't hurt when he slid one finger into me. There was some discomfort, but I moaned, arching my back, silently begging him not to stop.

His mouth kept working its magic on my cock, and I knew I'd never been hotter than I am right now. He inserted another finger into me and I jumped, but again, it was already more pleasurable than painful. I writhed against him, but I wasn't sure if I wanted him to suck me off or him deeper inside of me.

"_Let's do both. Cum for me now, _Naruto_. I want to know what you taste like."_

I whimpered loudly, but he only started to suck me harder, and he began to scissor his fingers in and out of me. I writhed mindlessly, panting his name over and over when he found my prostate. That was all it took and I was overloaded by pleasure; all I knew was I wanted to hold him and touch him like he was doing to me, but I couldn't. I'd never imagined anything could feel this good, but damn it, I wanted to share it with him. I wanted to kiss him and taste him.

I screamed as I came, my body shuddered hard as I thrust and writhed against him watched him swallow. He kept my body pinned to the bed, obviously enjoying what he was doing to me. When my pants began to slow down and my throbbing cock had been milked dry by his sexy mouth, I looked down at him, wondering how he kept so calm during all of that. That was the most erotic experience of my entire life and I knew he knew it too; I'm just surprised he isn't teasing me about it. I'm not surprised that I'm tired after that orgasm.

He ignored me completely apparently content to lazily lick the last few droplets of cream off of my stomach, like a cat. I'm getting hard again already and I moan, once again captivated by his animal sensuality.

"_That was fun,"_ He purred, shifting on top of me.

'_No! Don't go!' _I struggled against the silken cords tying me down, afraid he was leaving me now but he only smirked.

"_Trust me, we aren't done yet."_

I wanted to say I knew that, but when I felt him move the fingers that I hadn't realized were still inside me, I whimpered, arching my back. It felt so good- but I needed more. I bucked hard against him and watched him smirk and lean down. He nipped one of my nipples, and then lazily licked the other one before taking it into his mouth for a long kiss. He purred as he looked me over, the soft noise sparked something in me.

"Kiss me..." I whispered. I knew I probably sounded like a girl, but I didn't care. I wanted to hold him- feel that this was real. I wanted to know if what he was doing meant more to him than just sex or if it was all another stupid mind game.

He smirked mischievously again, but I refused to give in to my doubts about this. I had to taste him tonight. I want to kiss him- to show him what he means to me! Not because I just got off on what he'd been doing but because I've always loved him and I can't loose him in my life.

'_You'll never loose me, Naruto.'_ I heard in my mind as he leaned down to capture my lips with his.

Softly and lightly, his lips brushed mine. I arched against him, desperate to feel more of him against my body. He pulled away stubbornly, over and over when I tried to thrust my tongue into his mouth, but he kissed me again when I whimpered in disappointment. He nibbled lightly and gently at my lower lip until I wanted to beg him to put his tongue in my mouth. When he finally did, there was no battle for dominance for me to loose; he knew he was in complete control. He let his tongue slowly dance with mine- I just moaned, praying he wasn't going to stop. He kissed me so deeply that I forgot how to breathe.

He pulled back the sheet and I moaned, breaking the kiss when I arched my back. I panted, craving the friction and the weight of his powerful body against mine; as good as it felt, instinctively I knew I needed more than this. I opened my legs for him and he slid between them- but this time without the sheet between us. I moaned and bucked hard against him at the feeling of his soft, smooth skin pressed against mine. He's so beautiful.

He groaned, but the sound faded into purring and he kissed me again, passionately this time. I tried to keep him from taking control- but he ground his hips into me as he pinched one of my nipples lightly. I moaned at the incredible pleasure all over my body that was only making me hotter, but he refused to let me stop kissing him. I felt hopelessly dizzy, but I loved it. I whimpered when he withdrew the fingers from my entrance, but I knew it was his slick, lubed member that was pressed against my entrance next. I moaned, tipping my head back; I knew this would hurt, but I wanted him anyway. I just wished I could hold him in my arms.

My body arched in pleasure, mindlessly rubbing itself against him once I felt him push inside of me. It hurt, but at the same time I knew it would get better, so I wanted more. He didn't move his body and his hands on my hips kept me trapped, but none of that seemed to matter anymore when he started kissing my lips again. I loved the taste of him, and the way he kissed me slowly as if he were savoring every moment we were together.

I still hoped that I wasn't just dreaming, but all I really knew, was that he was driving my body crazy.

"S-Sas'ke! Please!"

'_Yeah, say it again.'_ I heard in my mind.

I growled. I don't want to beg, but I can't just pretend I don't want him. My body has never been so primed for sex in my life and I'm starting to get used to his size, besides, I can't think straight when he's biting my neck. I tipped my head even farther back and he pushed into me. It hurt, but at the same time, I saw a shower of white stars explode all over the room, because he found my prostate.

"P-Please!" I whimpered, attempting to meet his next thrust.

He chuckled in my mind. _'That's good too, but I meant my name, Naruuuto.'_

I was surprised, but I found myself blushing as he started to move, harder and faster. "Sassssuke!"

He folded me almost in half, thrusting harder, he started stroking my cock and I couldn't think at all anymore anymore. "Y-Yes!" I gasped, writhing under him. "Harder! Fuck yes- that's so…"

He smirked down at me as he continued to pound me into the mattress, but I was pretty sure I started chanting his name over and over when he rubbed lotion all over my cock and stroked it even harder in time with his thrusts.

I came with mind blowing intensity, and collapsed exhaustedly into the sheets. I wasn't sure if the sex drenched haze I was in was even real or if it was all a weird dream. I still arched my back in pain and pleasure when I felt him mark my throat with his strong sharp teeth though. There were a million things I wanted to say to him, but I knew I felt his chakra, forcing me into sleep, so I managed only one...

"I love you… Teme."

* * *

_I put just one love mark on his neck slowly, enjoying the salty taste of his skin and the warmth of his muscular body against mine._

_Touching him was like a drug; I know now that I'll never get enough of him, but I'm already running out of time. Konoha's ANBU are a formidable bunch, but it was Kakashi that I expected to detect my presence first. I don't have much time left, but I don't want to leave him again._

_Naruto still trusts me; he loves me too. Knowing that, I can't help feeling guilty about this; he is the only one I've ever wanted, but his dream is to be Hokage. If my plan fails, I know I could end up destroying the whole ninja world's balance of power and each of the five great nations. Still, to be with Naruto, I'm willing to risk it._

"_S-Sasuke! What in the hell are you doing here? I knew I sensed you!"_

"_Hello, Kakashi-sensei," I purred. I didn't bother to look up; I was still lying in the bed beside my exhausted blond. _

"_What the hell did you do to him?"_

"_Isn't it obvious?" I laughed coldly when he blushed. "I was testing a theory- well, a couple of theories actually." _

"_I hope I'm wrong about what you're planning, Sasuke. How could you do this to him? Haven't you hurt him enough already?"_

_I glared at him. "This world is made up of shades of gray; nothing is black and white. I've always loved him; I'm not giving him up without a fight."_

"_You sure this is love, Sasuke? Does he even know you were really here?"_

"_I suppose I could've just kidnapped him right out of the village to have my fun with him, couldn't I? Trust me, I considered it."_

"_Have you really changed this much? I thought you were stronger than this, Sasuke! Please don't make him choose between you and his dream…"_

"_If the next part of my plan goes well, he won't have to."_

"_And if it doesn't you'll just break his heart again? Why does everything have to be all or nothing with you?"_

"_I'm trying to protect him."_

"_What is that supposed to mean?"_

"_You'll know soon enough," my shadow clone was still smirking as one of Kakashi's kunai destroyed its existence in a puff of smoke.  
_

I know I probably shouldn't have used my newly awakened Mangekyou Sharingan to make illusionary love to Naruto for the last 36 hours, in the span of a few moments but at least he will awaken unharmed. Orochimaru shouldn't have taught me to use genjutsu to construct fantasies from the thoughts of my target either though, so it isn't really my fault I've turned out this way. Even I sometimes can't believe how many other jutsus have interesting applications in the bedroom.

"I'll see you all sooner than you think, Kaka-sensei." I purred quietly, after the shadow clone's memories merged with my own.

Hebi's other members are staring blankly at me, but this time I'm happy to ignore them as I head for my private chambers. I've still got a lot to do, but at least for the moment; I'm content, because for the first time since Itachi died, I know what I'm living for…

* * *

_**Author's note**_: I appologize if this is confusing, but I felt that I needed to work on my first person perspective, and this idea has been in my head for a while now. A bit of a darker look at Sasuke, this is not related to any of my other fics. It may spawn a sequel later depending on the response- as in the reviews it recieves, but for now consider it just plain smut. Happy reading, don't forget to review!


End file.
